


The New Pact

by MissjillyV1991



Category: EMIYA/OC, lancer/oc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjillyV1991/pseuds/MissjillyV1991
Summary: Was going to be a one shot rough draft that will be included in my new fic based on Fate/Stay Night about Diarmuid having to save his new master, Enya. However, I've decided to turn this into a collection of one shots that may or may not be included in my fic, The Grail Wars: The World Wars. Full of Lemons! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I'm working on a new story and this is a possible, short excerpt from my next new fan fiction based off of Fate/Stay Night. And being the angst/romance lover I am, I decided to turn it into a lemon (my personal favs! I'm a perv, I know haha).

I'm a HUGE fan but I'm still trying to figure out how mana and prank and sharing between servant and master works; so please bare with me.

Enjoy ^.^

* * *

 

Being as gentle as he could, Diarmuid dutifully carried his deceased master's older twin to the safe confines of the home the brother and sister had been renting out for this round of the Holy Grail Wars.

Finally arriving to the house, he carefully placed Enya's nude form on the couch downstairs. "Stay here, I'll secure the parameters," he said to her.

After securing the parameters, the servant materialized back into the house, carefully picked Enya up from the couch downstairs, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom so that she may rest and recover from her injuries.

Reaching her room, Enya suddenly, but weakly grabbed her brother's servant's, well, she supposed that Diarmuid was now her servant since her brief death severed the pact she had with her own Lancer, the hero CuChulainn, who was now the servant of the Caster, Madea. As if witnessing her brother, Aiden's, head being severed by the traitor and Enya herself being burned alive for being a druid was bad enough, her servant being stolen from her by another servant was adding insult to injury. It wasn't that Enya wasn't grateful for Diarmuid's loyalty to her brother, which was what compelled him to make an impromptu pact with the recently resurged druid mage; but she wanted _her_ lancer, and his presence in her life was already being sorely missed.

Diarmuid stopped after feeling his new master's weak but sudden grip.

"You must rest master. You are very weak as it is and your wounds are still healing," he said to Enya, thinking that she was stopping him because she didn't want to rest.

"Please..." she weakly replied, feeling new hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want to be closer to my brother right now", she half sobbed.

Though their pact had been incomplete due to the fact that it was made during Enya's extremely weak state and while she was rapidly losing mana to heal after her resurgence, it had been complete enough for Diarmuid to be able to hear her thoughts; she wanted to sleep in her brother's bed so she could feel closer to him.

Duitifly placing Enya on the bed, Diarmuid was about to go into his ethereal form in the hopes that Enya would stop losing her mana so rapidly as she was healing, he felt a small, soft hand weakly grab his own.

"Stay...please...," she plead with her new lancer. She was sad, she was in pain, she was grieving, and she did not want to be alone. In her grief and delirious state from losing so much mana, she needed Diarmuid in more way than one.

Stopping in his tracks, Diarmuid sat on the bed next to where Enya was lying down. With a confused look on his face he asked her gently, "Why? Is there something you need? Name it, and I will retrieve it for you." Even from their incomplete connection, they were still connected enough to where he knew that his master needed something from him.

Large tears began rolling down Enya's face; "I need...I need mana...I've lost too much from resurging and I'm continuing to lose too much from receiving such a grievous and normally fatal injury from Caster." After Diarmuid continued to look at her with confusion, Enya felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment; _Must I really spell it out_ _for him?_ "I need you to give me some of your mana. If not, I'm afraid that I will continue losing my own until I die; I'm going to keep losing mana faster than i can restore it due to the fact that I don't even have enough stores to heal the wound Caster has given me." Enya paused briefly to take a good breath and muster enough energy to continue; even just speaking that couple of sentences was exhausting. "Semen...contains a lot of magical energy, and if you can give me enough of your mana stabilize me, I believe that I can pull through." She felt bad about asking this of the noble knight, and to be honest, it felt like she was sort of "cheating" on CuChulainn; this was something he ought to be doing instead as her original servant. Something she knew that since Emer's spirit was part of her's, he would be happy to do for her...

Diarmuid was beginning to understand what Enya was asking of him; due to their incomplete pact, she was unable to gain his own mana through less...unsavory means.

Taking Diarmuid's pensive look at her suggestion to be rejection, she then added, "If this makes you too uncomfortable, I understand. I believe that Shinji Matou is near by. I'd rather he not do this, or have to resort to this at all, but I need a lot of mana and I need it very soon or else I fear that I will certainly die." Enya's damp face beginning to heat, she continued, "I'm sure that Shinji wouldn't reject, but in all honesty, I'd rather you do it. I fear that if he does it, then he will keep me in his debt or take...unsavory liberties. And...well...I-"

Diarmuid cut his master off and told her in all seriousness, kneeled and said, "Continue no further. You are my master now my lady. Doing this would be an honor to me; I have spent much time observing your relationship with your first servant and I believe that you are a noble master of honor. To be able to do this for you, to save your life in such an intimate way, that is one of the greatest privileges a master can ask of a servant." Enya could only stare in disbelief; Diarmuid, in all seriousness, saw this as an honor?

After the servant let go of the mana materializing his clothing, he asked; "Shall we begin?" in a serious manner. After Enya nodded, giving him the "okay", Diarmuid carefully spread her thighs with his hands. Thankfully, his new master was a comely woman, even in the state she was in now, so getting an erection was not a difficult task. Putting his tip in her entrance and pushing into her, Diarmuid felt Enya tense and stiffen in pain.

"AH! Please be careful! It hurts!" Though her and CuChulainn had already had sex, for mana transfer of course, it still hurt as it had only happened once. Though secretly, Enya and him both knew that it was far more intimate than that...but Enya had hardened herself because she knew that either way, once the war was over, if CuChulainn and she got together, she would have to go through the agony of losing him again.

It was Diarmaid's turn to feel embarrassed; in his eagerness to please and save his master's life, he had forgotten that she was still new to this. Not only that, but she was also not properly lubricated. Pulling what little of his member was in her, he then said, "Forgive me my lady, I got overzealous."

God, does he have to make this even more awkward by being to prim and proper about it? Enya thought silently to herself.

"My lady, if i may, I know that you are resistant to my charm curse. Perhaps it would be easier on you if you could 'lift' that resistance somehow?"

Enya considered his words; she knew that Diarmuid's mole charm caused women to become so attracted to him that it made them go full stupid. As much as she loathed stooping to such a low, she needed some of her servant's mana. Desperate times call for desperate measures i suppose. "okay," she replied.

Enya was genuinely surprised at how easy it was to lift her resistance, it was probably due to the fact that she was dangerously low on mana. At first, she wasn't sure if she had done it right, until she began to feel an unbearable ache to have her servant inside of her. Without thinking, she then pulled Diarmuids face down to hers, moaning into their kiss.

When Enya got that same look in her eyes as Grainne, Diarmuid knew that it was working and she was falling under the charms of his mole's curse. He felt a little self loathing when he heard a moan escape from his own mouth as he explored the hot cavern of Enya's mouth as she kissed him. Dipping a hand between her legs, he began to play with her sex and moaned at how hot and slick she had become, and that was outside of the hole he was about to penetrate. It had truly been too long since he had been able to do this; he had forgotten how exciting and joyous sex was. His master had become so wet that two of his fingers easily slid into her slit. It was wrong and unchivalrous; he was supposed to be replenishing his master's mana, not enjoying himself, but he couldn't help himself. Especially when his master felt this good. Breaking their kiss, the lancer servant began to trail kisses down his master's neck, to her chest, and stopping at her belly, he lifted a leg over his shoulder and eased himself in.

Enya felt her walls stretch, but pleasantly so; did his beauty mark make it easier for her to lose her virginity as well? Or was it due to the insane amount of lubrication? Either way, she whimpered slightly at the slightly painful, yet very wonderful feeling of being stretched by her servant's rather large manhood.

After letting his master adjust to his size, Diarmuid began to move in and out. Hearing his master's purrs and lusty moans, going slow became quite difficult.

Letting out a particularly needy moan, Enya needed him to move faster. Mutual orgasm was necessary, and if she was going to peak then her servant needed to move faster. Pulling Diarmaid's head down for another kiss, she began to push and pull her hips faster against him. Feeling hot and tense in her womb, Enya felt the familiar feeling of an approaching orgasm.

Diarmuid's control broke when Enya lustfully moaned "faster", to which he happily complied. He heard her keening louder and louder until her velvety walls clamped and contracted around him. Her uncontrolled screams of ecstasy filled his head making him cum so hard into his master that his vision went black. Recovering from such an intense orgasm, he couldn't help the feeling of pride as he watched Enya's more minor wounds begin to rapidly heal. Pulling off of his master, Diarmuid began to feel weak as much of his mana was transferred to Enya. He didn't even had the strength to summon his clothing back, so he simply rolled off of his master and lay next to her.

"Thank you," Enya said, recovering from her own orgasm. Turning her head to look at Diarmuid, her eyes looked normal again instead of lust filled as they had been earlier. "I feel much better already."

"It is I who should be thanking you my lady," he told her. Getting out of the bed so as to give his master her privacy and allow her to sleep, She stopped him.

"Stay with me?" She asked him. "I feel so alone," she added with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He nodded and quietly lay back down next to her. Unexpectedly, she put her head down on his chest. "I can heart your heart beating. I didn't know you did that."

"I bleed don't I?" as if the answer should be simple.

Looking up at her new Lancer, Enya told him, "Once I'm well, we'll get our revenge, but for now, I must rest and recover."

"I agree", he smiled slightly at her. "now, you should get some sleep." Stroking her hair, he lulled her to sleep; it usually helped Grainne sleep too when she was agitated. He needed Enya to sleep. The sooner she was better, the sooner he could have his revenge against the man responsible for killing his lord and his lord's sister after terrorizing her.

* * *

 

Author's Note: So this was a romantic one shot, but I don't think that I want a romance between Enya and Diarmuid in my actual fic. What do you all think? Yes or no or other comments?

I had a lot of fun writing this BTW!


	2. EMIYA and Chronas: For Eternity

Author's Note: So originally, this pic was to be a one shot, but I've decided to turn it into a collection of one-shot lemons that I may or may not include in my long fic, The Grail Wars: The World Wars.

Beware though, these stories may have some minor spoilers.

Anyways, the reason why I wrote this is because I feel bad that Shirou, as EMIYA, had to basically spend eternity alone as a counter-guardian; which is partially why I think he wanted his younger self to die. Being alone for that long can be super damaging to the human psyche.

For Eternity

He needed a rest. He was exhausted. How long had he been going without a break? Days? Weeks? He'd lost count...Being a counter-guardian, time had lost all meaning to him. To be honest, he wasn't even sure how old he was anymore. Throwing the last sword down in his reality of the graveyard of swords, Emiya waited to be summoned again by the World, to clean up another catastrophe made by humanity. He was nothing but a glorified cleaner...

Feeling the tingling sensation again of being transported through space and time, he closed his eyes and gripped his calloused hands, waiting for the horrors that would soon lay before him. Emiya never truly got used to the feeling of being transported through time and space; he always felt disoriented and nauseous afterwards. In his previous life as Shirou, he'd known a mage named Enya who could transmute with ease. He'd never understand how she could do that without getting nauseous or dizzy.

When the tingling went away, he felt oddly cool, but pleasantly so. Opening his eyes, Emiya realized that he wasn't on a battlefield or anywhere even resembling the horrors he was so accustomed to seeing. Instead, there was soft grass beneath his feet and a cool fog beneath him. The air was the purest he had breathed in a long time. Looking around him, he realized where he was. He hadn't been here in ages, but there was no mistaking this hauntingly beautiful, ethereal place; he was in the Chamber of the Guardian of the Root. This was soon confirmed when he saw the throne of the guardian, a throne made of tree roots. He had to smile at her chosen environment; even before she had become Chronas, she always did love nature, especially trees.

"I thought you might be lonely and in need of a break. All of that death. It can't be good for you," a beautiful, almost pristine voice said.

Emiya knew that voice, and he missed its owner dearly. Turning to see the owner of that beautiful voice, he saw her for the first time in a very long time. "I thought you'd never forgive me," he told her sadly.

Coming closer to him, her beauty took his breath away, just as it always had. "I'm better now," she said as her soft pale hands stroked his face, "and forgiveness was never needed; you did what needed to be done."

She did look better than she did when he ended her mortal life; at the end of which she possessed clawed hands and feet, the ragged white hair, and a crazed look in her eyes. That was what Shirou's oldest friend had become, and how Emiya had last seen her. This was the first time he'd seen her since ending her life; and now, she was better, she was whole again. In death, she had regained her former glory; her hair, dark and silky smooth, her eyes were here and not somewhere else in grief and pain and anger, her long skirt was it's original white instead of the rusty red, tainted by the blood of her slain enemies, though she still only wore her hair pulled to the front to cover her rounded breasts. The last sorceress was now, in death, the Guardian of the Root and Time and Space. She looked at him sadly, "don't despair," she told him softly as she felt his sadness at having to kill his oldest friend, "death was a blessing for me. No, you didn't kill me; you freed me."

Seeing her reminded him of his previous life as Shirou Emiya. His friends, everyone he'd ever loved, they had been gone for longer than he could remember now. Except for her. No. She was like EMIYA; she'd had many lives before this one too.

Feeling his pain, she pulled his head comfortingly against her. She was on higher ground so his head rested on the soft flesh of her bare chest and the crook of her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and the heat of his tears. Though they were both Guardians and therefore their existence transcended time and space, they were, as of right now, the only two people at the end of the world.

Slowly, he wrapped his muscled arms around her small, soft waist. He wasn't crying from sadness, he was crying because he hadn't held another human being for far too long, and he relished the contact; he was crying because his heart was bursting with joy at the fact that he no longer felt lonely for the first time in a long time.

"Shhh," she soothed him, stroking his silver hair. As the Guardian of the root and time and space, she was almost an omnipotent being. She had felt his grief and loneliness so she brought him to her in the hopes that she could help ease his suffering. Even if that meant she could only provide him with her own presence.

Setting her forehead against his she told him, "you don't have to suffer alone anymore...even if it's just me who can keep you company." He could only stare at her soft pink lips as she spoke.

He didn't know why, but he kissed her then, winding a hand through her soft black hair and keeping the other at her soft waist so he could hold her against himself. Maybe he did it because he wanted to feel those soft lips on his own, or maybe it was because he simply loved her. If he loved her, then why? Did she love him? Was that why she'd brought him here? In their previous lives, they'd loved each other, but only as close friends. Shirou had never thought of her as a romantic partner or even a prospective one, and neither did she for Shirou.

Surprised, but happily so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated his kiss. To be honest, she also brought him here because she too was lonely. It was a strange kiss: soft, and gentle, yet needy and hungry. She wanted more and so did he. She was beginning to think that perhaps she'd brought him to her because maybe she realized, in this lifetime, she loved him; though she hadn't in the last ones. He saved her in her last lifetime, which made her whole again in this one. Was that why?

EMIYA couldn't stop himself, her smell, her flesh, her hair, the fact that she was another human being reciprocating his touch; he was intoxicated by it all. She moaned softly when his large, calloused tanned hands softly traced her milky breasts through her silky hair, making her moan into his mouth. Leaving her breasts, his hands slowly traced the deep curves of her slim waist, and stopped at the golden hem of her silky white skirt. He wanted to feel every inch of her. She was intoxicating. He gently pulled her skirt down, letting his hands ghost the supple flesh of her soft bottom. To which she subtly shifted her hips with his hands as they grabbed and felt the fleshiness. Despite the fact that the lovely ethereal woman before him was naked, EMIYA still couldn't get enough of the contact. He then hitched her hips up, making them meet his own clothed ones as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the heat coming off of her bare sex as she moaned into his mouth with need and desire. Perhaps she needs this too? He thought to himself.

Without disconnecting their hips, he lay her beneath him on the soft ground and stripped himself. She helped him undress, her hands gently touching his the skin of his chest and shoulders was agonizingly wonderful. Taking one of her soft pale hands into his own rough tanned ones, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it before rubbing her hand against his face as he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling. He let out a sigh of contentment when she gently traced the muscles and scars on his chest and abdomen. He didn't want this to end; he wanted it to drag out as long as he could.

Resting himself gently on top of her, he moved her dark, thick hair covering her supple breasts with pink, erect nipples. Gently holding her head, he kissed her again for a long time before he began to feel her body. She writhed beneath him, arching her back with pleasure and instinctively grinding her hips, as his hot, dark hands massaged her cool pale breasts before trailing down to feel her cool, hairless vulva. Playing with the flesh by gently tracing his thumbs around it,finally traveling further dow, he stopped as he felt her hot swollen clit. God he hadn't felt a woman's soft, lovely body in too long!

Playing with her clit, he gently lifted the hood, exposing the sensitive nerves to the coolness of the air. Using his thumb to keep the hood up, he torturously rubbed his wet, erect tip over her sensitive nub, he caused it to glide over her and bring her shivers of pleasure. How long had it been for her too? He vaguely wondered as he had to use his other hand to keep her still as he continued to glide his tip over her nub. Judging by her face, she was struggling to keep herself from having her orgasm. The anticipation of being inside the woman's hot folds made his pre-cum flow more readily, lubricating her clit and enabling him to rub her faster. Much to the pleasure of them both.

Hearing her gasp as she lost control and pleasure took over her body, he quickly pushed inside of her. He nearly finished himself when her walls contracted around his swollen member. Struggling not to cum inside her so soon, he felt her walls make their last fluttering contractions. Looking at her face, her eyes were half closed and with her mouth slightly open, she looked beautiful dazed in her after glow. It was such a pure sight, too pure a sight for him to see, especially after all of the pain and horrors he'd seen and done; he felt he didn't even deserve to see this let alone be inside of her too. EMIYA felt he could watch her like this forever and be perfectly content after the lifetimes of horrors he had endured.

Pulling EMIYA's head down to hers for another kiss, she began to unconsciously slowly grind her hips into his own. Moaning as his swollen member was being pulled and pushed in and out of tight, puffy velvety walls, he wanted to pick up their pace; but he also did;t want the pleasure to end. As she tried to move faster against him, EMIYA grabbed her hips and slowed them. Slowly moving in and out of her body, he pulled his torso back up, and wrapped her legs around his waist in order to hit that certain spot within her. Adjusting his angle, he found it when she let out a soft gasp and her inner walls clenched him.

He was going agonizingly slow with her, but it still felt so good! Letting soft moans escape her lips at this slow pleasure, closing her eyes she turned her head and felt her own breasts.

Watching her do this, EMIYA could only think that this was the most beautiful sight he'd seen in what felt like forever. He gently turned her head to look at him, he wanted to watch her face as she experienced the pleasure, and she was glad he did; he looked even more handsome as he was experiencing pleasure, and if she wasn't mistaken, she was sure that she could see love in his eyes as he looked into her own. Yes, she thought, I think I do love him.

As they made love in this ethereal place, with love in their eyes, they both realized that the why as to why they loved each other no longer mattered. They were at the Root, and thus at end of the world after all, not a lot of things mattered anymore.

Pleasure peaking again, her walls gripped him hard, which broke his control. Pumping faster, almost mindlessly, inside of her, she arched her back, making her breasts come forward beautifully. He couldn't help but to rub his hands over them, to which she responded by putting her hands on his own as he did so. It was beautifully erotic. Her pants becoming more labored, she was close to peaking again, and when she finally did she gripped his hands and let out the most beautiful gasp of ecstasy his ears had ever heard. Instead of the quicker, powerful orgasm she'd felt earlier, this one felt more like a deeply pleasurable never-ending fluttering. EMIYA himself let out a loud and drug out moan when his own orgasm hit him, it was powerful and dizzying, but he didn't want it to end; so he kept pumping in and out of her, dragging them both out as long as he could.

Both of them completely exhausted, but finally content after such a very long time, EMIYA lay down next to her. Pulling her close to him in his arms, he closed his eyes and hummed contently for the first time in what felt like eternity. He finally felt relaxed as she softly stroked the strong arms wrapped around her.

"I suppose this means that I must go soon..." he said sadly. At this, he unconsciously gripped her harder, as if she were the only thing anchoring him to existence.

She turned in his arms to face him. Stroking his cheek, she assured him, "This is the Root. Time means nothing here; I control time here. You're not leaving until you want to." Tears pricked her eyes, "You've served the world far long enough. Now, it is time to rest. You deserve to finally rest and be at peace...Shirou."

EMIYA's heart swelled with love and happiness for this woman. He hadn't realized how much he'd longed to be Shirou again until she said his real name.

Finally feeling at peace, the two Guardians, EMIYA and Chronas, lay together in that serene place where time no longer mattered. After many lifetimes of suffering and pain, they deserved to rest and feel happily at peace and serenity for as long as they wished. Though the two had never loved in their previous lives, now, in this life, as Guardians named EMIYA and Chronas, they were meant to be together. They were meant to be in love with each other only in this life.

Author's Note: What did you think? I always felt sad for Shirou being so alone during his life as EMIYA and I felt like Chronas, another guardian in a different lifetime, would be perfect for him. I hope this pic made sense, it's supposed to be more stream of consciousness to go along with the theme of the ethereal world of the Root where Time and Space no longer mean anything.

R&R please!


End file.
